


I'm Sorry Cap

by kinky_yarns (spinning_yarns)



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Like that's 90 percent of the fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, it's not obvious until the end but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/pseuds/kinky_yarns
Summary: Bruce isn't as innocent as he seems.





	I'm Sorry Cap

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to Hulk for any malignment of his character in this story. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I'm trying to get these out as fast as possible before the deadline, April 30th. After that I will go back and make edits. Let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.

Tony had been trying to get Bruce in his bed for ages, and now it finally was looking like it would be a reality. They had just finished an Avengers’ call on which Tony had pulled one too many risky moved and had been almost downed. Bruce, who had been benched for this particular job, had seen it all and was not happy. But apparently that “not happy” was manifesting in an “I’m so happy you’re alive” makeout session, so Tony counted that as a win.

They made it to his bed, and Bruce pushed him onto his back. He then proceeded to strip Tony of every last piece of clothing.

“Hands and knees,” he growled as he took off his own clothes. 

Tony scrambled to follow commands, and whined when Bruce didn’t immediately join him. Then he whined again when Bruce reached over and slapped his bottom. 

“Be quiet,” Tony had to bite his lip.

Bruce climbed on the bed behind Tony, pulled apart Tony’s ass cheeks, and blew hot air on his hole, sending shivers down Tony’s whole body. Then he started rubbing his thumb over it, teasingly starting to push in, but never breaking past the rim. 

“You know the consequences of having sex with me, Tony,” it wasn’t a question. “You know at any point you could end up with a much larger partner. But that’s what you want, isn’t it. You want me to lose control, to turn into the big guy in the middle of fucking you. You want to be split open on his big, green cock. Isn’t that right, Tony?”

Bruce was so calm, even now, but Tony was shaking and gasping for breath. Bruce’s thumb hadn’t stopped, and there was the slightest burn building up; just enough to take all of Tony’s attention. Until it stopped, and Bruce slapped his ass again.

“Answer me, Tony. Is that what you want?” Tony nodded violently.

The lube cap popped open. Tony collapsed onto his elbows, chest down and ass up in the air. Bruce’s thumb was back, but this time it was slicked, and this time he didn’t stop at the rim. Tony couldn’t hold back the moans anymore.

“Just think of it. The big guy has no control; he wouldn’t hold back. You’re so small, Tony, you’d just be a toy to him,” Bruce had two fingers in him now, but he still sounded like he was discussing the weather. “You’d just be a living fleshlight for him. And you would feel so full, Tony, stretched beyond what you could take.”

Bruce was purposefully avoiding his prostate, and it just added to the illusion that Tony was only there for Bruce’s pleasure. 

Bruce added another finger, “You’d probably tear, but you would like that, wouldn’t you.” Tony moaned. “I bet you would never close back up like normal. Can you imagine having to explain that to Cap? ‘I’m sorry, Cap. I have to wear diapers on missions now because I got fucked by Hulk.’”

Bad Bruce, making him think of Capsicle during sex, but when he tried to complain all that came out was, “Unnghed.”

Bruce had four fingers in him now, and Tony was seeing stars. Bruce leaned over and whispered low in his ear, “He would ruin you for anyone else, you know. No one would even want to fuck you, you’d be so loose.

Bruce’s thumb popped past his ring, and his fist pushed in slightly. Tony’s whole body went with it, rocking back and forth as Bruce carefully fucked him with his fist. Tony was moaning so loudly he couldn’t hear if Bruce kept talking. Then, after what seemed like forever, Bruce pushed in just a little bit farther and hit that special spot.

Tony came immediately and so hard he almost pulled off of Bruce when he collapsed. But Bruce was ready, following him down on the bed, still occasionally moving his fist slightly. When Tony finally came down from his high, Bruce slowly pulled out. His hole felt too loose as it clenched around nothing. Tony whined, but then Bruce was kissing him, and wasn’t that nice of him. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, until Tony started shifting, uncomfortable with all the cooling liquids. Keeping a hand on Tony, Bruce reached over to the bedside table and grabbed wet wipes that he must have gotten earlier. He gently wiped him down, being very careful with the overstimulated flesh. When he was done, he moved Tony over to the dry side of the bed, and laid down with him, rubbing down his side and thigh and occasionally kissing Tony’s neck while Tony basked in the positive attention.

“So,” Bruce whispered, “was it as good as you hoped.”

“Mmm, better,” Tony snuggled deeper into his boyfriend’s arms, feeling happy, safe, and cared for.


End file.
